


The Form Of Winner

by HZY



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HZY/pseuds/HZY
Summary: brief：Doctors and fitness coaches who once studied in the same high school shared a secret that happened late at night.Ten years later, the doctor who returned to work suddenly imprisoned the coach and used various props to OX him.The coach who is strong does not change arrogance and contempt for the doctor even if he is OX every day.What should be done in such a tangled relationship? .This body-and-heart tussle war, who is the final victory king?"...I'm going to be broken, fucking where are you..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to translate one of my favorite novels here.   
> But my English is not very good, so I hope you can point out my mistakes in the comments and give advice.   
> It's my pleasure if you like this novel.   
> Thank you.

Prologue

The old Nokia mobile phone on the desk vibrated in an inappropriate time.  
Painted bare phone case slided over the black desktop.People in the conference room flanked.

Zuo Yi looked down at the phone screen，nodded coldly to the director of the department，and held the phone silently back out.

Very noisy outdoor.At this time, several patients who had recently suffered a chain car accident were sent to the downstairs hall，followed by traffic police, family members and reporters, it was a mess.

He calmly walked to the end of the corridor in this noisy.The mobile phone continues to buzz in his palm.After the call was disconnected, the phone was quickly shaken again.

He walked to the empty window at the end of the corridor and pressed the call button.

The heavy gasping of the man came in the cell phone, and vaguely weird noises were heard.

Both guys were silent for a while.For a long time, it seems that he have enough energy to speak.He said hoarsely："...I'm going to be broken, fucking where are you..."


	2. chapter 1（1）

Zuo Yi hung up the phone.

When he turned back, he was still indifferent, but his pace was gradually accelerating.So he took the emergency elevator directly down to the floor.

There were many patients at this time, and it took 15 minutes to wait in line for the taxi.The driver had just finished smoking a cigarette. He sat in the back seat and frowned slightly, feeling a little irritated.

Half an hour later he arrived home and opened the door.

 

The house looks simple and clean, furniture is not new, old, simple and uncharacteristic.In addition to the coffee table and sofa in the living room, there are no extra furnishings.Zuo Yi tossed his briefcase on the couch and headed to the bedroom where he unlocked the locked door.

The air-conditioning heater blows on his face. The room was full of strange murmurs, with moist water sound, just like the background sound in the phone.

The man lying naked on his back in bed, has a well-trained body, strong and bulging muscles spread from his chest to the tight waist.A pair of slender legs were widely open, and the iron chain of the ankle was attached to the foot of the bed.

Between his wide open legs, the brown-black vibrators are spinning in the red, swollen holes.A lot of lubricating fluid was rubbed into a piece of milky white glue because it was rubbed for too long. It sticked to the hole and the exposed stem,and a few threads still adhere to the sheet.As the vibrators vibrated, those white liquids trembled outside the hole and were thrown into the stick from time to time, and sticking to the skin of the swollen hole .

He was curled up to the other side of the bed and lowered his head,and his arms were handcuffed with iron chains to the bedside,which covered his face.It was a posture that got up to the bedside and then slipped off.

There is a talker on the bedside with only one call button and the only signal is connected to Zuo Yi’s phone.

It was the first time Chen Sheng contacted him in this way. Even if the phone has been installed on the bed for a month.

Zuo Yi frowned inadvertently, hurried forward, grabbed his sweaty hair and made him look up.

With his rough movements,Chen Sheng opened his tightly closed eyes. His face was red and black, lips cracked and became blue, and his forehead was in a cold sweat.He took a heavy breath and his distracted eyes swept over Zuo Yi's face, and then he turned his head and didn't bother to look at him ，wheezed again with his eyes closed.He couldn't even speak a word, and he was trembling.

His penis was constrained by the penis ring. For two full days, the penis was swollen and swollen. The silver steel ring with raised keyholes was deeply embedded in the meat. Black and blue blood vessels swelled and the entire penis appeared dark purple.

 

If time goes on, the consequence is a soft tissue necrosis, penis damage, and then discarded.As a doctor, this consequence is clear to Zuo Yi.

Zuo Yi pulled open the bedside drawer and took rubber gloves, cotton balls and alcohol. After a simple disinfection, he opened the penile ring cautiously and quickly.

With the light sound of the steel ring, Chen Sheng gave a frowny hum, and the gas tumbled in his throat, and his voice was broken and hoarse.He was in real pain.

With his hand in rubber gloves, Zuo Yi carefully supported the thing that was still having an erection, and lowered the penis into his mouth, which was seeping white and turbid.

He soothed it calmly and skillfully, licking and sipping it, not all of it－－because the roots were full of alcohol－－and crushing the balls lightly and heavily.

Chen Sheng's widly opened, curled legs trembled more violently, and his lower abdomen with obvious abs is sunken.

Wheezing, he gradually seemed to regain some strength, and his sturdy thin waist began to rise autonomously, pandering to Zuo Yi's movements, and ramming himself deeper into the warm .Zuo Yi retreated a little because of the bitter taste of alcohol.

He raised his eyes to see Chen Sheng, the cold eyes behind the glasses with the warning implication.Chen Sheng, however, could not receive a warning at all. His eyes were completely blurred, his consciousness blurred, his lips wide open, his breath slowed, his handsome and good-looking eyebrow tangled with his drenched fringe, and the pain that he could not vent outweighed his pleasure.

Zuo Yi looked at him silently for a moment, then lowered her head to see what was prideful enough among normal men to hold the erectile penis and kiss it.

When Chen Sheng finally shot out, he made a painful and hoarse cry.He got up and shot again and again.Then he fell back into bed, stiff and dead for two seconds, as if unable to breathe, before making a deep gasp.

His head hung sideways and his sweat slipped from the corners of his eyes like tears.

However, Zuo Yi knew he could never cry.

He's been tossing him for a month, just physiological tears.

Zuo Yi pulled a tissue from the bedside table and spit in it with a small amount of blood from his mouth. Opening Chen Sheng's limp legs, he held the vibrator stuck in the asshole of Chen Sheng and turned off .


	3. chapter1（2）

The buzzing noise is much less  
.  
He held the handle gently and slowly pulled out, as he moved, Chen Sheng gasped, and his belly trembled painfully again.

Instead of looking up at him, Zuo Yi just pulled off his rubber gloves and rubbed his thighs with a warm palm. The movements were very soft, not in line with the cold face. He stroked slowly along the thigh. he other hand is still firm, with some strength to continue to pull out of the rod handle.

Turned out what buried in Chen Sheng's body, is attached to the bottom of the vibrator is a ball about the size of an egg, firmly blocked the hole, so that he can not discharge the vibrator.

The back of the column part was very smoothly pulled out, only when the huge fake glans penis out of the hole, Chen Sheng trembled again.

After the stick was completely pulled out, the buzzing was louder at this point.

Zuo Yi used his two fingers to pick up a black thread that remained at the hole and continued to pull slowly out. That thing is very slippery, lively beat in the large intestinal tract , passing through the hole of the point slightly hysteresis, and finally very reluctantly pulled out. It is a large, three-fingered love egg, wrapped in a clear film of mucilage liquid in the intestines. And in the process of pulling, Chen Sheng no longer gave any vivid response.

Now the hole was completely unclosed, and it looked as if it were about two fingers wide in diameter, with a quiver opening and closing, and the swollen flesh of the hole blooming slowly as if it were a rotten safflower, and then quickly receding again, between the push and the squeeze. Time and time again, as if a constant flow of general, a large number of seminal fluid with blood turbidity. It was the lubricating fluid that had been stirred at high speed, and what Zuo Yi had shot in yesterday.

Usually he does not leave these things overnight in Chen Sheng, just as he does not normally let the ring bind the penis for more than a long time. He's a doctor. He knows the limits. If it wasn't for this time Chen Sheng really pissed him off.

Zuo Yi stood up, his swollen and surprisingly large penis stuck in his ironed, meticulous suit pants. When he pulled out the vibrator for Chen Sheng, he had already got an erection, but he could not fuck the current Chen Sheng. He doesn't want Chen Sheng to break.

Zuo Yi frowned and cleaned Chen Sheng's body. Then untied the bracelet chain chained in the head of the bed, left the handcuffs, he faint Chen Sheng to the sofa, change the sheet, and then carry him back. It took him a lot of effort, Chen Sheng, taller than him, a fitness coach, was heavy, even though he had lost a lot of weight in the past month.

 

Chen Sheng quietly lying on the new dry sheets, has passed out, but the brow is still tight wrinkle. Zuo Yi picked him up, gave him a few mouthfuls of glucose, and kissed him for a moment, clutching his still slightly scalded face and twisting his feeble tongue. Chen Sheng did not bite him this time because he was unconscious.

Re-attached to the chain of hands and feet, Zuo Yi packed Chen Sheng's cold body into the quilt, turned off the light.

There were three missed calls on the phone, and the section director was annoyed at his unsolicited behavior during the working hours. Zuo Yi made up a very serious reason and convinced the director in just a few words-since there was a reasonable explanation, then there is no need for the director to castigate his most capable assistant. Chen Sheng still didn't wake up . Zuo Yi cooked the porridge and brought it into the bedroom. He found that he had a fever.

Chen Sheng woke up in the middle of the night, the room only on a wall lamp, reflected Zuo Yi's face, like a gatekeeper statue in front of a tomb.

Chen Sheng looked at him bewildered, then he did not bother to look at him in a daze, which caused the cold pack on his head to slide down.

Zuo Yi coldly turned his head straight and the ice bag was rearranged.

After looking at the dark ceiling for a while, he finally awoke. In a twinkling of an eye he saw the droplets hanging from the simple hangers beside the bed. His eyes went down the pipe, and a drop of a needle stuck in his left hand, which was still firmly handcuffed.

Chen Sheng chuckled and said in a hoarse and frail voice, "how the fuck can you get this thing? Why don't you have an operation here next time... "

"If you want to cut the foreskin ,you can do it now.”said Zuo Yi.

Chen Sheng squinted his eyes and looked at him for a moment. “Are you kidding me? I don't want to cut my foreskin... Want to cut your egg, step on it... "

Zuo Yi did not speak, and blocked his mouth with a thermometer.

Chen Sheng threw up without two mouthfuls“Fuck you...what a strange smell...”

"the anus temperature was measured before. “

"Fuck you... “Chen Sheng scolded him with a hoarse voice, hummed and quivered without two words, and the ice bag on his forehead slid down again.

" Oh! "

Zuo Yi poked the thermometer back into his hole, which was nothing compared to the thick massaging stick before , but Chen Sheng had been trained to be sensitive and now his hole was tearing and swelling. As soon as the cold stick entered, the flesh wrapped it softly. Zuo Yi stirred the thermometer to change its directions, and found Chen Sheng's prostate to poke.

Chen Sheng trembled so much that he kept silent.

After measuring the temperature, the temperature is still very high, Zuo Yi put away the thermometer, watching Chen Sheng's hole open and contraction, extended two fingers in, gouging the meat in the hole to turn a circle, "you loose." 

Chen Sheng was being held by him, on the other hand unconsciously tremble up, gasping , "loose?That's not fun. What about you? Why don't you kill me... destroy my body, okay? Cut the body... Ha... The head is hidden in the cupboard... Feet... Hidden in the closet... “

He was shivering and unconsciously curled up by the fingers that were burying more and more in his body, while he continued to speak with gasps. "Don't hide," he said. "I put it in the freezer and ate a few pieces a day." 

Chen Sheng sneers, "…Good idea, you pervert... Uh... Ah... Huh... "


	4. chapter1（3）

Chen Sheng groaned, and Zuo Yi almost buried his whole hand in his overstretched hole, with his cold, slender index and middle fingers gripping the swollen flesh of the hole,brutally crushed and pressed.

"Fuck... Shit... "Chen Sheng struggled and wriggled, panting-the move was not so much an escape as an active pandering.

"who is being fucked now? "Zuo Yi repeated his dirty words gracefully and politely.

"your mom... "Chen Sheng sneers, still scolding. And then suddenly raised his head and made a hoarse cry.

Zuo Yi had already entered half of his hand,and a trace of blood penetrated into the foam in his hand.Chen Sheng opened his mouth but only made a low breath, the muscles in his legs began to groan unconsciously. He could not make any sound.

Left-handed man's hand stopped there for a long time without any movement, but he suddenly reacted, frowned, kneaded and soothed Chen’s thigh, and slowly withdrew his hand. ”boo”Then he completely withdrew the fingertips with red and white mucus.

He clasped Chen Sheng's chin and pointed his trance face to himself. Chen Sheng opened his eyes slightly, but his eyes were slackened, and did not know where his eyes look.  
No matter where he looked, he wasn't looking at him anyway.

Zuo Yi suddenly can no longer suppress the burning rage, he opened Chen Sheng's mouth, stuffed his penis in .

Chen Sheng was unable to resist. , and his handcuffed hands patted him weakly on the stomach, as gently as a cat scratched. At the end of the mucous membrane wrap, it was very warm and hot. Zuo Yi buried himself deeper and fantasized that he would wear Chen Yan's throat.

He straddled on the bed, grabbed Chen Sheng's hair, and clasped his head to his crotch. He heard his testicular beat on Chen Sheng’s cheeks, Chen Sheng's low, stuffy hum.His fingers loosely grabbing at the edge of his arm, and then drooped.

His gasp grew heavier and louder, and he clasped Chen Sheng's hand harder and harder, echoing the clatter and sticky sound of water in the room, and then he hurriedly pulled out the thick cock that was choking the throat of Chen Sheng. In the low but repressed roar, two or three rounds of semen poured heavily on Chen Sheng's rosy cheeks.

He wheezes, slowly bowing his back.because of the climax ,his vision gradually became clear. As he lowered his head, he subconsciously wiped the traces of semen on Chen Chen's face with his fingers, and then found that Chen Sheng's head was weakly down his palm as he touched him, high fever and difficulty in breathing made him fainted.

The temperature of the palm was hot .Zuo Yi heard of his teeth squeezing.

He leaned down and hugged Chen Sheng's upper body tightly into his arms. He took a deep breath and trembled.

……  
Ten years ago.   
In a city called Ginger.

The No.6 Middle School is the only state-level key middle school in this medium-sized city, which is neither developed nor backward.

The school is divided into a junior middle school department and a senior high school department, and the number of students in each class varies from 60 to 100. The total number of students and teaching staff is more than 8,000. Among them,and there are nearly 2,000 students living in the school.

 

Every day at school, students from the four gates of the east, west, north and south converge, flooding the whole school, and every day at noon and evening meal minutes, the overwhelming crowd from the teaching building, quickly flocking to the canteen.As soon as the bell rang, the students left the classroom again. Most of them shunted away from each school gate, and a small part of them poured into the direction of the dormitory.

Get up, eat, read, sleep, every day is so, the endless rush of people like the general tide, people are easily blurred the field of vision, haphazard driven by the crowd around.

After a few years, many people didn't know who the principal was. There are also some who don't know who their classmates are,but most people don't even know who they are.

Zuo Yi is one of them.

He wears heavy black-framed glasses, tall, flat-headed stature, school uniforms every Monday, white shirts and trousers from Tuesday to Friday, and a sports coat in winter. Every morning he gets up at six o'clock to recite Chinese and English, do two unit math problems before going to bed at 11:00 in the evening, goes home every Saturday, watches his parents getting fights for a day and a half, and return to school on Sunday afternoon to continue my school life. He goes to famous schools in nearby big cities every winter and summer vacation, to take part in boarding cram schools.

And every Sunday night, he would squat in the corner of the dorm building, kill an insect or a reptile, rip off one of its hands and feet, along with all parts of his body, and arrange them in order of length. Then buried in turn in a flower bed under a big tree.

His life is simple, regular, and he has high scores in tests.He respect teachers, do not like to speak, no expression, no bad behavior.

And no one likes him.

His quiet and orderly life, interrupted in senior year, a hot Sunday night.

That night he had just buried a gecko and had a sticky cadaver on his finger. He went upstairs and went to the public toilet. He wanted to wash his hands, and then he urinate again. He was urgency and he was very uncomfortable.

At this time, everyone, including the lodger, had fallen asleep. He quietly pushed the door of the public toilet in the dark and found that the toilet had a vague light.

He vaguely heard the squeaky buzzing sound, and someone said with a smile, "Hold his hand. Look at it, like this way around here, he will climax!"

Then there was a sip that was as low as a girl, "Oh um..."

The person who spoke previously laughed and laughed, accompanied by the laughter of several others.

That laugh is very wild, is Zuo Yi has never heard of before, he has never been curious about dangerous things, but in that moment ,he seems to be possessed.

He walked silently a few steps forward and pushed the toilet door open.


	5. chapter2（1）

The first thing he saw was the part connected to the body.

Beneath the white, wet pubic hair, there was a slightly opened hole, as the deep red flesh of the action pulled hole was exposed, glued around the cock.The cock was red and cyan, a little immature, and the tortoise had been buried deep into it, revealing only the lower half of the cock.

One was holding the other.The upper guy’s legs opened wide and the bathroom was dimly lit.HIis body's slender waist and slender legs were as fair as a carefully bred girl.The muscles of the other man's legs were taut in the darkness.

He was stunned for a while before his eyes moved up. He first saw a weak young man with blurry teareyes, and his blurred look.The face was wet because of the mixture of tears and white mucus.His cheeks were red and his swollen lips wide open, showing a ripe cherry texture.

Above the back of the face, he saw another man's eyebrow, under which was a belligerent eye.Because of his sudden intrusion, the man was very alert and hostile, his cold and proud eyes like sharp wolf teeth, in the eye contact of the moment, suddenly dashing into his chest!!!

Zuo Yi trembled, can not help but steping back.

He heard a light smile, the man sneering, and there was a mockery in it.Then, in a high, conceited, playful voice, he said, "it's a glasses boy.Bring him here to have fun.

And then he looked around-- three naked boys around the thin boy and the tall boy who fucked him,the dark light darkened the faces of the boys, and he saw only the dark shadows round him.

At this time,he seemed very afraid. He stooped up and curled up-and hit the first man in the stomach with a heavy punch!

The ground was slippery, and the beaten man fell on the slippery cement floor of the toilet, screaming in pain, revealing the wobbly cock and black-haired asshole.

Then the others laughed with the slightest disregard for the face of their companions.

Zuo Yi looked at the boys with a cold face.And the man with proud eyes pushed away the moaning teenager, patted his sidewalk companion's buttocks, and drove him away to Zuo Yi.

 

Zuo Yi looked down at his semen-filled, majestic cock, bulging testicles, and slender waist and muscular legs. The bronzed skin glowed like gold.

He looked so obsessed, but he suddenly felt his body fly up，slammed into the wall.

Do not know where the glasses were dropped, and the vision became blurred.There was a hard object in his mouth that reached against the numb tongue tip. He spit it out and found out that it was a tooth.

Then his scalp numbed , and he was caught in his hair and picked it up.Then his scalp hurt and he was pulled by his hair.

A hard, handsome face drew closer to him in a blurry view，and then a hand rudely pulled up his disheveled forehead hair.

The man looked down at him and laughed."you look fine, glasses."Then he got up and pulled his back collar and dragged him easily into the middle of the bathhouse, next to the boy, who was still clearly in a state of confusion.

“Let's fuck them together.”The man laughed.The others hustled and pressed his body and tore his clothes.

He looked at the hazy shadow and stared at it before he thought he was going to struggle.IHe did not know who had been hit in the face in the confusion, was cursed and pressed his head to the ground, and was dizzy with pain. His pants had been completely stripped off, and then he heard a shh.

"Oh, look! This guy's got a big Dick!He's got an erection！ "

A few people around his slightly erectile cock booing, one after another with their hands to catch, and greet their boss, "Chen Sheng, you see, I have never seen such a big cock!"It's bigger than a black man! "

In his stupor he felt the man approaching again, then grabbed his cock with one hand, as if he had squeezed it in a playful way.

He trembled, stooped, his bladder rose as if it were about to explode, and he almost peed under the stimulus.

Struggling to punch the boy Chen Sheng, he was hoisted with his hair.Chen Sheng squatted him in a squat posture, barefoot stepped on his amazingly sized cock, played with his toes and laughed. "Yeah, it's still pink."

 

He pulled Zuo Yi's hair, raised his face to himself, patted his pale cheek, and said, "I have changed my mind, glassboy" Don't fuck you today. Let you fuck somebody else today. "

He squinted Zuo Yi's head toward the dizzy boy and sneered, "Fuck him until I am happy. let you go. Or, your asshole gets fucked."

Then he turned back and told other people to "hold him and let him fuck in."

The people laughed, pressed and strangled him, one holding the skinny boy, separating his legs, and using both hands to lick his asshole.

And Chen Sheng turned around ，took a cigarette in her mouth and sat cross-legged while watching the bustle.

Zuo Yi was beaten a few times, the mind became faint, struggling to hit the person behind. For the first time, he screamed with anger, "Let go of me! "

Chen Sheng, who was watching, giggled and laughed, "do you hear that?" He wants to do it himself. "

The guys let him go and surrounded him to prevent him from escaping.Zuo Yi looked down at his Dick and said to Chen Sheng, "I'm here to pee. Let me pee first."

Chen Sheng shook the smoke ash, "right here." 

Zuo Yi bowed her head and stopped talking. There was no expression on his face and no action.The boy next to him reached out to pull him, so he suddenly stepped forward, moved to pick up a thigh of the skinny boy, held his Dick, and went in.


	6. chapter2（2）

It was easy for the asshole to go in, and the skinny teenager gave out a scream, his consciousness was still clear, and his limb hands pushed against Zuo Yi's chest, making a painful but sweet sound, "Ah... good... "

With a flushed face, Zuo Yi took a step back and poked in again.In the youth's painful cry, he finally unable to restrain the urine shot in.

"Ah! Oh... It's hot! Hot... Don't... "the young man, like a live shrimp thrown into the boiling water, suddenly struggled vigorously, white hands and feet fluttered feebly, shaking violently from his anus to his belly.

The guys around them were stunned, and finally came to their senses and laughed, "he peed inside!" Ha ha ha! Oh, my God! He peed in there!"that's too much! Ha ha ha! 

 

They laughed all over the corner, and even the boy who hugged the boy could not help loosening his hand and tilting to the side, leaving the weak boy waving his hands and feet as if he were a frog.

Zuo Yi blocked the swollen and lewd hole with no liquid leaking out.He pressed the boy's thigh, the urine puffed thinly for more than a minute, and the young man's screams were hoarse, and he could only make a low whimper, grabbing his arm feebly, incoherently.

Finally, the boy's stomach slightly raised, the whole person like a red shrimp, lying on the thigh of the boy holding his own, low crying. However, the lewd asshole is still tightly attached to Zuo Yi, so far, there is still no leakage of liquid.

Then Zuo Yi grasped his waist in both hands and began to work hard.

"No...No... still in there... No... ...Yeah... Yeah, ah... "the young man screamed and groaned, with a long, slender caudal sound.

Finally, some yellowish liquid dripped down, mixed with white foam.

Zuo Yi fucked him with no skill. However, the teenager seemed very happy, a few minutes later, even began to twist the swollen buttocks towards Zuo Yi, scratching the left Yi's arms, leaving a trail of white marks. The groan gradually changed from a painful cry to a groan, " Yeah...Yeah... Ah... Uh...Uh... "

The boys watched as if they were watching porn and began to touch the teenager's waist and thighs and even lick the crimson nipples of his chest.

Zuo Yi's indifferent face finally had an expression, he tightly frowned, but consciousness is far more sober than the boys around. Although he never stopped to fuck the boy, but he only felt bored, it was like doing math problems, he worked hard, but it was only the work to improve his grades.

His movements were suddenly suspended because a high shadow had once again shrouded him.

Chen Sheng, who was holding a cigarette, pushed his companion and walked alone to the young man. Slowly took the cigarette from his mouth and caught it between the middle finger and the index finger. He looked at the weak young man with arrogance and playfulness, grabbed the teenager's hair and put his own cock in his mouth.

The young man can only open his mouth wide, affixed to Chen Sheng's cock, and his lips bowed. Then he put out his tongue and pulled the wet glan into his mouth.

 

Chen Sheng pulled the young man's hair and Zuo Yi heard a sound of a pig——he thought it was a pig.With the entrance of the cock, the young man's mouth bulged up and gave out a repressive moan, and as the cock withdrew, the swollen lips also pouted forward, his cheeks hollow, and gave out an inexorable sipping sound, "Woo..." Uh... Hmm... Hmm... Uh... Hmm... "

 

Without blinking, Zuo Yi stared at the position of the lips connected to the cock, watching the cock keep withdrawing and entering. He could even see that the color in the root of Chen Sheng's thigh was slightly lighter than that around him, from the root of his leg to the side of his waist, and down to the bottom of his navel. The belly button is very beautiful, surrounded by six muscles, showing a round slightly triangulated shape.

His mind began to roar, thousands of mathematical formulas exploded before his eyes, and then the portrait of Confucius in the textbook, with his hands folded together, exploded , his ears echoing the cold and unrhythmic sound of his morning silent reading of the Chinese text...

From Chen Sheng's navel, he saw the cock, the root of the thigh, the muscle of the thigh that contracted and expanded with the movement, and followed that beautiful curve to see the calf. All are full of vigorous explosive force and turbulent dynamic aesthetic sense. For the first time, he found that the human body could look so good. No, for the first time he found something nice.

The boy groaned, finally unable to control out Chen Sheng's cock, began to open the mouth "ah" screaming-because Zuo Yi suddenly increased speed, began his last and most ruthless sprint. He broke the young man's hole with both hands, pulled out his huge cock, and entered, his legs twitching uncontrollably, his waist shaking, unable to follow his rhythm and pandering, his lips ticking and opening wide. Can't even say a word, can only be like a vocal doll, in gasping intermittent hoarse screams, "Ah..." Ah, ah... Ah, ah... "


	7. chapter2（3）

Chen Sheng let him lie on his body groan, he did not care about his erectile cock, but just put the smoke back to his mouth, slowly swallowing the smoke, while watching Zuo Yi's sudden madness.

He noticed the look of Zuo Yi, who looked at his body motionless with that kind of focused and enchanting look, and he could not help but making a sneer at last.

As he smiled, he noticed that Zuo Yi's eyes were slowly moving up from his waist to his chest. Zuo Yi looked obsessively at his chest's nipples, very small, embedded in a muscular chest, not good-looking at all, but Zuo Yi staring at him, his movements getting more ferocious.

 

More amused, he could not help but step forward, grab Zuo Yi's hair, pull his face towards himself, from the eyes of Zuo Yi, he can see the desire soaked in the unabashed desire.

Zuo Yi's movement suddenly stopped, but then he slammed forward and pressed it for a moment. He paused for a moment and then pressed it again.

The young man screamed, the hot semen sprayed in his ass, his toes tight, and his hands gouging five long traces of blood on Zuo Yi‘s arm.

Zuo Yi just have a climax, and he gasped. He blurred for some time，continued to pant, watching Chen Yan's face motionless.

Chen Sheng looked at him coldly. A moment later, he burst into laughter.

He tugged Zuo Yi's hair, pushed him away from the weak young man, looked at the anus of lubricating fluid, semen and urine, and said with a sneer, "Yes, glasseboy. You're gonna screw this kid up. "

He patted the boy's confused face rudely. "Hey, Yang Zhen, are you cool or not?"

The young man's head turned to the other side, and Zuo Yi thought he was fainting. But, he lapped out his tongue and licked his lip, muttering unconsciously, "Uh-huh...Big Dick...Uh..."

Chen Sheng sneers, "bitch, not enough?"then he picked up the boy easily, and turned around and said," I'll go and drugged him, there's nothing fun if he's broken. "

"what about the glassboy? " the other boy asked.

"Let him go," Chen Sheng said. "he doesn't have the guts to say . "

The boy pushed Zuo Yi and said, "do you hear me? get out of here!If you tell teacher, I'll chop up your Dick..."

Zuo Yi picked up his broken glasses and ignored his provocation. He put on his glasses and reluctantly put on his torn clothes and trousers, then he walked away in silence.

He had never seen the lights in the latrine at night. After all, the crazy bad teenagers were on guard, wondering where they had changed their carnival places. However, in the crowd on campus, he saw Chen Sheng once or twice. For the first time, he listened carefully to the gossip of his classmates around him. Finally, he learned that Chen Sheng and his followers were special sports students of the same grade as him, and had already been admitted to the sports school ahead of schedule. So in the day of learning, nothing to do, not even the director of education do not want to care about them.

He often followed Chen Sheng in silence, watching the haughty back of Chen Sheng, vaguely hearing him laugh proudly and wantonly, then he was drowned in the crowd, and gradually he could no longer see...

……

Ten years later.

Zuo Yi dragged an old and small suitcase and followed the crowd out of the airport.

The hospital sent a guy to pick him up, a silly intern from the same department. He held a sign and smiled at him as soon as he saw him, "Dr. Zuo!This way! "

Zuo Yi walked up to him without expression, and the intern said happily, "I saw your picture and recognized you at first glance!Dr. Zuo, I've heard your name for a long time! I admire you very much! The hospital has arranged for you to stay, evening and dinner, do you drink or not? The president specifically ordered, drink a little less, drink a little less is OK! Ha ha ha... "

He looked at him impatiently, and the intern's smile stiffened, and he finally found that the young, promising doctor of medicine, who enjoyed a number of R & D achievements, did not seem to be so easy to get along with.

After that, Zuo Yi said coldly, "I'm not going to the party. I still have something to do. No need to arrange accommodation, I do not live near the hospital, now you drive me to the East side near the rental agent. "

"Why? "the intern asked doubtfully," Why do you live on the East side? It's too far from the hospital. It takes at least forty minutes to go to work. "in this small city, it is a long journey.

Three days later, he officially took up his post and became a deputy doctor in a department.The director of the department is the younger brother of his doctoral supervisor.The director attached great importance to his brother's apprentice, and as soon as he came in, he took part in several important projects, giving the new colleague a great shine. His luster made others jealous, and he was apathetic, had no friends, was put on the list of inaccessible people by his colleagues only a few days later, and even the patient was nervous to see him.

Zuo Yi is very satisfied with this quiet work mode, life as always orderly, neat and orderly. But he hasn't found the right house yet.

On Sunday night, he dissected a frog on his desk, carefully cut the frog's muscles into small strips, put them in a matchbox, and burned them in a tub.

He watched calmly as the black smoke of the burning frog was swept away by the exhaust fan. He then wrapped the black coke in a paper towel and threw it into the trash can.

Then he bathed and masturbated. The fantasy of masturbation was his only sexual experience in the bathhouse ten years ago, and he recalled the beautiful muscular lines, the cool, haughty eyes, like the wolf standing on the prairie, which swept him contemptuously, and then turned to chase his prey.

He wanted to catch it, grab it by the neck, break its legs and feet, pull out the strong muscles from the cold bones one by one, and spread his bed.

He suddenly trembled, took hold of his huge cock, gasped and shot out.


	8. chapter3（1）

When he went to work in the morning, several female doctors and nurses gathered around the door of the clinic to gossip.Zuo Yi stood in the back with a cold face, waiting for them to make way.But when they saw him coming, their voices were louder.

“Dr. Zuo, look at the test instrument that came this morning.The couriers were so irresponsible that they left it at the door without waiting for us to open the door.Who can move such a big one ?”

The one-meter-high measuring instrument stood there, wrapped in plastic film on the outside.It just blocked the door. There are some gaps on both sides, but no one can squeeze in.

"call the nurse. "said a doctor.

"I don't know where the nurse is," complained the nurse. "Wow! Dr. Zuo! "

Zuo Yi had already taken off her coat, stooped down and lifted the device, then inhale and hug it, take two steps aside in the sound of the crowd's exclamation, put it down, and pick up the coat on the side bench with no expression. He opened the door with the key and went in.

"Oh, my God, so strong! "he looked thin, but his arms were full of muscles inside his clothes. "he doesn't say a word. He looks terrible." "Shh, keep it down!" "there was a quiet discussion outside.

Zuo Yi opened the cupboard to change clothes, put on uniforms, wearing masks, and did not care about the sound of discussions outside.

After a while, a careful nurse came in carefully and asked tentatively, "Dr. Zuo, can I ask you another favor?" 

Zuo Yi turned her head back and shot his unsentimental gaze from behind the cold lens.

The head nurse in his 40s who had all his children in college swallowed nervously. "Could you help move the instrument into the room again? It affects other people in the corridor."

Left turn to continue to read the diagnostic material, simply lost three words to her, "wait for the carer."

 

Next, the whole floor of the clinic is full of gossip, the new left doctor really cold, bad temper. The only advantage was his handsome face, but it was obscured by the mask and the golden glasses .

During the lunch break, Zuo Yi went to dinner alone. As she passed the corridor, several nurses saw him make a detour. He continued to walk with a cold face, and as he passed the laboratory, he was overtaken by the head nurse and asked him to sign a list.

He lowered his head to write and suddenly heard a cold and proud sneer.

"... Negative? You're lucky, bitch. "

He raised his head suddenly and opened his eyes unconsciously.The man who spoke was a tall man much taller than 183cm's Zuo Yi.The man had short hair, dressed in a black casual suit, spoke with his head slightly upturned, and had a hard, charming figure, which was familiar in Zuo Yi's memory.

Zuo Yi dropped his pen and ran after him. The head nurse was shocked behind her. He ran up to the man, unaware that his frown, which had been stiff for ten years, had been frowning.

The man frowned,slightly narrowed his eyes , and looked down at Zuo Yi, who suddenly stopped in his way.

He looked at Chen Sheng's eyes, which had not changed for ten years. The face was more mature and cold than it had been ten years earlier. There was a black circle of eyes at the moment, and he was a little irritable.

Suddenly, he saw Chen Sheng in the hands of the test sheet, is a test of HIV.

"what? "the man asked him with a frown.

Behind the man lay a young man who was much shorter than both of them, with a distinctly morbid face, and could barely see the beauty of the original.

"Doctor, did I miss any tests? 'asked the young man nervously, and it was clear that the test was his.

Zuo Yi did not look at the young man, did not answer, this man has nothing to do with him.He looked at Chen Sheng for two seconds, until Chen Sheng was impatient, before he said, "your list has dropped." 

The man looked at the list in his hand and said, "it's not mine. "so he turned around and strode away.

 

The beautiful youth hastily followed from behind, "Chen Sheng, wait！" 

 

Zuo Yi stood there, his mind blank. He looked blankly at their backs. The head nurse chased him up and looked at him like a psychiatric patient. She asked carefully, "Dr. Zuo, do you still sign?" 

He signed it. In the moment he stopped his pen, he heard his heart beating violently.

He threw his signed list and pen to the head nurse and took off his white coat as he walked and threw it on the passing bench.Then, in the direction of the two men's departure, he trotted after them.

Twenty minutes later, wearing only a shirt, he sat in an ordinary fast food restaurant on the street, during the meal time, and it was noisy all around.

Chen Sheng and the beautiful young man sat at the table in front of him. The handsome young man was eating Curry Beef and crying.

"you mean you don't care about me? Cried the young man.

"as I said, I pay for the exam, and you get out of here as soon as you're done. I don't care whether it's negative or positive.You get out of here after eating"Chen Sheng leaned back on the seat, holding his chest in one hand and putting the smoke in his mouth with the other. A little irritable.

A waiter came over to remind Chen Sheng not to smoke, and he gave him a ferocious look.

The young man cried, fell a spoon, clattered, got up and went mad, lifted his hand and turned over the plate, yelled, "I'm with you for ten years and you'll fucking say it doesn't matter! You bastard! Chen Sheng! You fucking... "


	9. chapter3（2）

Suddenly, Chen Sheng slapped him.

The young man's white face flushed and then began to swell.The guests turned around and looked at them, whispering.

Chen Sheng sat down again, smoked, frowned and asked, "are you awake, bitch?"

The young man sat down again in a trance. After a while, he suddenly laughed again.His eyes were sunken with a dark and eerie smile, and he looked like a madman.  
"you hit me, you still care about me," he said with a smile to Shengsheng Chen. "you still want to call me a bitch, at least you remember what I did to you. "

Chen Sheng lit a cigarette on the plate, looked at him with a crooked head, and said coldly, "Yang Zhen, I really cared about you, and I won't forget how cheap you really are. I've been fucking you for nearly ten years." But now I'm sick when I see you. "

"you hate me? "Yang Zhen sneers," you brought me into this circle! Without you, I'd be fucked? You take others to play with me and make me a bitch that anyone can fuck. Without you, I wouldn't be like this at all!!! What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking human? "

His cheeks flushed unnaturally as he scolded, his shivering fingers clenched against the table, and he looked so excited that he could not help it.Chen Sheng is still very cold, he took a smoke, slowly spit out, said, "you are willing to be fuck.I kept you for ten years, you went to prostitution, I told you not to hook up with boss Zhang, he is very dirty, a venereal disease, also told you, do not take drugs, once you get addicted to get away. Unfortunately, get out of here. "

He did not go on, putting the cigarette out on the plate. He took a piece of money from his wallet, threw it on the table, and walked away. As soon as he reached Zuo Yi's table, he was hugged by Yang Zhen from behind. The thin young man's face was full of tears, crying and pleading with him, "I am wrong, Chen Sheng, don't leave me behind. I was bored and went to do MB. You have hardly touched me in the past two years." I, I'm uncomfortable, I just want someone to hold me, I'm so cold... "

Chen Sheng stood upright, with only one sneer.

"since you are cold, why would anyone hug you? "

He easily got rid of his hug and lit a new cigarette as he walked, and walked away without returning.

The young man stood alone in the crowded restaurant, sobbing. And Zuo Yi passed by his stiff body, and did not bother to look at him, quietly followed Chen Sheng.

 

……  
The woman in front of him has a good model figure.She slowly raised her beautiful long legs, parked on the high pole, slowly pressed her body towards her knees as she exhaled, stopped, and then looked at Chen Sheng in this position, "Chen Sheng, you really have no feelings for me?" 

 

Chen Sheng smiled, stroked her smooth instep, and held it with a warm palm, slowly flattening it.He leaned closer to her face, her breath was slightly quickened, and she felt his lips exhaling warm gases from her ears, "... If you were your husband, I might be interested. "

She jerked her head away and glared at him. "forget it!" 

Perhaps she had never been so rejected by a man, so she walked away with such a cold face.   
Not far away others saw this scene, a little curious look.

"Chen Sheng? "at the door of the lounge, a colleague shouted his name." are you free now?   
Come here, please. "

Chen Sheng smokes a white towel and walks over.

"Sir, let me explain to you," another receptionist was holding a brochure at the counter. "Chen Sheng, our senior professional shaping coach here, only trains VIP members one-on-one in the afternoons and evenings. And a lot of the guests were coming for him, and I had to ask him if he had any free time this week. Why don't you take a look at the other coaches here... "

Chen Sheng walks up to the counter and the receptionist greets Zuo Yi's credit card. "Chen Sheng, this is our new VIP. he wants to start training right away. Do you have time to give him a physical assessment this week?" 

Chen Sheng frowned and thought the man wearing glasses looked familiar. But because he didn't care about anyone else, he couldn't remember being stopped by him in the hospital a week ago. So he just glanced at the thin left Yi, pinched her strong arm, and made a professional assessment very quickly. "he doesn't need shape training, don't waste my time." 

He turned to leave, but was stopped by his colleague. His colleague whispered to him, "Mr. Chen, this guest came here for you , if you do not teach, he will refund money!" 

"I want to practice boxing," Zuo Yi said behind them. "I can't control the strength. I want to learn skills. "

Chen Sheng looks back at him. Zuo Yi also looked at him, motionless.

Sensing the direct focus in his eyes, Chen Sheng smiled-a proud, playful smile repeated countless times in Zuo Yi's memory.

Chen Sheng turned and leaved, throwing a wet towel to his colleague, "Friday night at seven."

 

He returned to the gym and the next cadet had changed his sweatshirt and waited for him.   
He was a man in his thirties with a handsome face, a stylish haircut and a faint smell of cologne in the air as he leaned over.


	10. chapter3（4）

In the evening, Chen Sheng pressed him on the sofa, his shoulders against his thigh. He fucked in, and the smell of cologne lingered around his nose.

Chen Sheng stroked his sensitive spot so that he could not help but make a comfortable cry and wriggle his butt. Then suddenly he went into the ass, causing him to shout again.

"well... Chen Sheng... Chen Sheng... Again... Uh... "

Chen Sheng suddenly grabbed his thighs, closed them, pressed him sideways, turned him over, grabbed him from his back, dragged him off the sofa, and both fell back on the carpet.

Gravity pushed Chen Sheng's entire cock deep into the hole, and the male student leaned back his hair and gasped quickly, then moaned, "Ah...Yeah... "

Chen Sheng lay on the carpet, fuck him, and hold his waist.The painful, numb touch that seemed to cut off his whole waist almost made him too excited to breathe.

With his head leaning back, he leaned feebly against Chen Sheng's shoulder, his lips against Chen Sheng's slightly sloppy chin, and he yelled, "Uh-huh... Uh... Again... Again... Ah... Uh... "

"not enough, bitch? "asked Chen Sheng with a smile.

"well... Again... Yay! "he continued unsoberly, and suddenly made another loud cry, and Chen Sheng nudged him to the ground and fucked him.

He looked vaguely at the pattern on the carpet, his head pressed against it, one eye tickled by the carpet, and then he felt the warmth of his neck, and Chen Sheng was in his ear. With a slightly hoarse, magnetic voice, he said, "... Why don't you go to bed? "

"well... Okay... "he groaned with trembling longing.

"... Why don't you take me? "said Chen Sheng.

"well... Uh... Go... "he wriggled his ass and tried to climb into the bedroom. But Chen Sheng suddenly grabbed his arms, pulled them to his waist with his wrists, and both knelt down on the floor and leaned back. Chen Sheng went in again.

"Ah, yes! Ah... "

"... Why don't you just go? "Chen Sheng bit him in the ear and gasped.

"well... Uh... Yeah... "replied the male student, trembling, his eyes so blurred with tears that he could not see anything, and the rooster wobbled in the air. As Chen Sheng moved, he bent down slightly-his arms were held back by Shengsheng Chen and moved forward on his knees, one step after another.

"Ah, um... Ah... Ah... Ah... "

With each step, Chen Sheng poked more vigorously into the hole. He struggled forward for four or five steps and finally began to cry in a low voice.

"what are you crying for? "Chen Sheng licked his tears and asked," isn't that cool? "

"good... Oh... Good... I can't walk... "he has no strength.

Chen Sheng gave a low laugh and wrung his swollen buttocks. "go, be good."

He walked into the bedroom step by step, and a little while later came the sound of the bed shaking and groaning more and more loudly.

Finally, late at night, the male student has been dressed, ready to wear shoes.

Sheng Chan was smoking, leaning against the wall, waiting for him to leave.

The male cadet who was bending over and holding his shoes shook, feeling a pain in the back hole and emitting a low breath.

Chen Sheng looked at his slightly frown, without any expression, and did not come forward to help.

Male cadets frowned, a little embarrassed, picked up the briefcase on the shoe cabinet, said, "do not help me, after making love pretend nothing has happened, no wonder everyone said you cold blood." 

Chen Sheng pinched his ass and laughed. "aren't you happy?"

Male cadets flushed slightly, glared at him, and said, "you fucked me to death!" 

Chen Sheng laughed and opened the door for him. "come on, drive carefully. "

Because of this sentence, the male student suddenly stopped, hesitated for half a second, suddenly turned back and said, "in fact, I'm here today to..." 

He looked at Chen Sheng's cool, haughty expression, and suddenly felt a little ridiculous and didn't finish.

"what? "Chen Sheng asked him. he's closing up.

The male student said softly, "I was promoted last week and will be transferred to Shu City." 

Chen Sheng nodded without care. "Congratulations."and then close the door.

The male cadet suddenly stopped him from closing the door.

Chen Sheng looked at him suspiciously.

"I said, if... "said the man, looking at him with a slight quiver." what if I want you to come with me? "

Chen Sheng raised his eyebrows and laughed playfully, "…. What do you think? "

Then Chen Sheng tried to close the door, but suddenly he heard a voice from the top of the stairs. "you're so cold-blooded, you're going to hell. "

Chen Sheng frowned impatiently. " get out. "

He was about to close the door, but the lock was seized by Yang Zhen. Yang Zhen appeared behind the door, like a ghost.

"you won't abandon me," Yang Zhen said to him. "he doesn't know you. No one can stand your bad temper. Only me, only me. 

Chen Sheng chuckled. "Thank you so much. "so he went to close the door.

In a hurry, Yang Zhen struggled to catch his cuff, perhaps because he had just been on drugs, he could not control his mood, and suddenly roared hysterically and incoherently, "you won't do this to me!" I used to upset you. You forgive me! Don't you dare leave me! I, I come to trouble you every day! I'll go to your gym during the day, come here at night, call you for 24 hours... "

He suddenly uttered a painful cry and was pinched by the neck by Chen Sheng.

"Don't make me kill you. "said Chen Sheng coldly.

"you... "Yang Zhen struggled to talk," you killed me... I won't bother you... Kill me... "

Yang Zhen suddenly felt dyspnea and violent stomachache!Chen Sheng punched him on his thin waist, let him fall out, hit the wall, and then lay on the ground, bewildered and coughed.

"what's wrong with you? "Chen Sheng scold," get out. "

The door was closed in front of Yang Zhen, and Yang Zhen lay there, watching the black, cold door, which he had entered and gone in and out countless times but had never got the key, choked up twice, and then began to cry.

He curled up as he cried, and began to figure out where to go tonight because he had no water and electricity in his apartment.

He did not notice a look in the opposite room from the cat eyes of the iron gate.It was next door to Chen’s room. Just the day before she had brought in a new neighbor, this indifferent man stood in front of the door and looked out for a long time. From the obedience of the male student’s refuge, to Yang Zhen’s stalker. 

Then the lights went out and the man pulled down the small valve on the cat's eyes.


	11. the end

This chapter is not the last chapter of the novel

I've translated nearly 10,000 words.

But no comments, no kudos.

I think it's because my English is not good enough.

So I'm going to stop translating this novel.

bye.


End file.
